


One Shot - One Kill

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, F/M, Fanfiction, Gun Violence, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader is Javi's partner who got kidnapped right in front of his eyes. They try to get information out of her but she got rescued by Javi.





	One Shot - One Kill

As soon as you entered the door you felt the cold iron against your temple. The man on the other side of the gun gestured, and armored men emerged from the side of the house. This was a setup. Your stomach cramped and your eyes shifted to your partner. Javi stood outside of the building, staring you through the opened window. His face darkened with the anger of helplessness. They took your weapon and tied your hands, said something in Spanish you barely understand but it was clear that the worst is yet to come.

“I won’t ask it again!” The man shouted heavy on the accent.

“Good! Cause I won’t answer it.” You replied and felt another hit in your stomach making you gag blood in your mouth.

If you wouldn’t be tied up to the ceiling you’d already be on the ground weltering in pain. You were a DEA agent so you knew they won’t kill you but it didn’t make you feel better at all. There were two ways to get out of this situation: saved by a rescue team or released by your kidnappers probably beaten to half-dead.

You could feel your body trying to curl up as heels and fists battered at you but soon the pain took over and you could only hear the noise of the slaps.

“Your pretty tongue is useless if you don’t talk.” A vicious voice spoke, and the blood wasn’t the only thing that left an unpleasant metallic taste in your mouth.

A muffled boom rocked the building and you blacked out. You roused to shouting and gunshots and found yourself lying face-down in the dust. The next thing you felt was getting pulled up by someone and the cold edge of the blade pressed against the side of your neck. You opened your eyes and saw Javier pointing his gun at the guy behind you. His face twisted with rage, eyes brimming, teeth clenched. He appeared to be confident but let us face it: he was a lousy shot. He pulled the trigger and you collapsed to the ground.

Javier wrapped his arms around your shoulders, holding you in his lap. His breath tickled your ear as he spoke. He kissed your temple, your cheek and before everything went dark you felt his lips against your mouth.

The only sounds were the steady beeping of the EKG machine. It was dark inside, but the light from the corridor gave you the outlines of the sleeping figure beside your bed.

“You hit the mark.” You rustled, jolting Javier from his dreams. He looked up at you with those slightly opened, red-rimmed eyes, and then his face softened. He took your hand between his owns and squeezed it hard.

“I aimed at you.” He joked causing you to make a sound that might have been a chuckle but it was too painful to laugh. He murmured something softly and rushed out from the room to call the nurse.

After the doctor’s visit, you and Javier had talked for hours. His company made you feel safe and quiet and it was hard to say goodbye when the morning came. You watched him walk to the door but there was something your mind wouldn’t leave it alone.

“Javi!” You said turning him back from the door with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Did you kiss me?” Your voice was firm and lack of hesitation. Javier’s eyes went wide, mouth dropped open.

“Nooooo!” He chuckled and smiled in embarrassment as you tilted your head to the side and batted your lashes incredulously.

“Maybe?! A little bit.” He continued apologetically and stepped back to your bed ready to give some sort of explanation. You lifted a finger at his mouth to shut him down.

“Do it again!” You purred fondly and ghosted the tip of your finger over his mustache and his gorgeous lips.

The expression on his face changed and there was fever in his eyes. He reached over and kissed you in a way that made you feel tenderness and longing fused in your blood and got you out of your breath.

“Now have some rest. You have to get out of here so I can nurse you at home.” He cooed sending shivers down your spine with his deep voice.

A waggish smirk brightened his face and you knew you’re gonna have a lot of fun once you’re out of here!


End file.
